


Hello!baby!! (English Version)

by mibchacha, shootertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Mechpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibchacha/pseuds/mibchacha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Translation of Mibu's fic on Pixiv.Deadlock has been feeling unwell, so Turmoil takes him to a medic. Imagine their shock when the medic pronounces that Deadlock is pregnant!





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello!baby!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328917) by みぶ. 



> I opted to use the english words the author used for interface parts.  
> Connector = robot penis.  
> Cord = robot USB cord for plug and play.
> 
> As the original fanfiction is in Japanese, there were nuances I felt like I could not translate:
> 
> Deadlock refers to himself as "ore" and says "-nee" instead of "-nai". It's meant to make him sound tough but I think Turmoil would find it adorable.  
> The medic calls himself "watashi" and uses the -masu forms of verbs, meant to come off as formal and polite. Turmoil and Deadlock are so informal.  
> ”Why am I the only one putting up with this scrap!? That guy over there doesn’t have to deal with any of this!” - I took liberties with this. Originally it said "why do I have this big trouble?" "[that guy] over there has nothing." but I felt like this was emotionally truer.
> 
> If there's a line you're curious about, I encourage you look at it in the original and input it into a text-to-speech converter. I've tried to preserve the layout of the original whenever possible.
> 
> I added some transitional phrases to make it clearer what actions followed and preceded dialogue and were spoken by what characters.
> 
> \- shootertron

“Congratulations. He is three months pregnant.”  
  
As the medic announced this in a monotone voice, the person sitting in the chair said  
“Wow…”  
and stroked his chin, and the person in the bed said  
“What?!”  
And rose halfway out of bed.  
  
These two were Commander Turmoil and his adjutant, Deadlock.  
  
Lately, Deadlock’s manner had been strange.  
For some reason he was sluggish.  
He had no appetite.  
He was not interested in interface.  
Finally, when it came to the point he would regurgitate even one mouthful of Energon soup, he received an examination accompanied by Turmoil, and we arrive at the present.

  
“They occur very rarely, you see. The type to become pregnant from interface,”  
the medic said in a concerned manner, and pushed Deadlock back onto the bed. 

As he adjusted the position of the receiver extending from the monitor, which was pressed against Deadlock’s belly, the medic took a touch pen into his free hand and tapped out the form dimly displayed on the monitor.  
  


“This is a new Spark. See.”  
He traced around the shape of it in approximate taps.  
“This is the membrane that will become the body. I think that at any rate, after about 5 months time, the shape will become clearly visible. Going by its size today the expected date…”  
  


“W—, wait a moment,” Deadlock interrupted.  
"This, will grow up in my belly? How big will it get? Won’t it rip my belly open?”  
To soothe the panicking adjutant the medic replied,  
“Calm down. Compared to other species you have no birth canal and your frame can’t stretch that far, but the hatchling can be surgically removed along the way. Nevertheless, until its organs are developed, it is necessary to keep it in your gestation chamber, and until then, you might be somewhat uncomfortable.  
“Until when?”  
Accompanied with a sigh, the medic said:  
“Until it comes out, can you put up with the constant discomfort?  
“The poor condition of your frame is because it is recognizing the fetus as a foreign object. Eventually it will settle down!”  
“Hmm.”

“A….child…?”  
The two of them moved their line of sight onto Turmoil, who was muttering off.  
Under his visor and mask, it seemed as if he were hiding a curious and somewhat hard to explain smile.

“How unfair.”  
With a heave-ho, Deadlock got out of bed.  
”Why am I the only one putting up with this scrap!? That guy over there doesn’t have to deal with any of this!”  
Pointing at Turmoil, he complained this to the medic.

“Oh, and during the post-birth recovery, I completely forbid you from interfacing, until I authorize you to do so.”  
"What!?"  
Turmoil reflexively removed his hand from his chin, and raised his head.  
“Don’t you feel your huge connector will crush the tiny, helpless, faint Spark?”  
“Hrm…”  
“You can’t use your cord, either. Because the burden to the carrier’s body is a burden to the hatchling’s body.”  
“Absolutely not?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“I see.”  
  
Obvious to the crestfallen Commander, the medic was shrugging his shoulders internally.  


“I see, so we can’t?”  
said the adjutant, sitting by the bed, earnestly worried.  
  
For both of them, for an instant they felt like hitting the medic with an axe.

In truth that degree of abstinence was unnecessary but,  
restraining themselves to softness was impossible for these two people.


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock gets morning sickness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The doctor said "maternity blues" but I felt like "post-partum depression" was more typical for a doctor.  
> Twotop is a brand of desktop computer, so I assume Deadlock wanted Turmoil to bring him a computer desk.  
> I've taken English words spelled in katakana rather than using a Japanese word to be Capitalized Like This.  
> I've tried to translate contractions whenever possible. Hence Deadlock saying "'f'I" instead of "if I".  
> The doctor calls Deadlock "anata" when reassuring him which conveys tenderness and closeness.
> 
> This whole fic is written in past tense, but the original was a mix of past and present. I changed it to past tense because I thought it made most sense to.
> 
> \- shootertron

Shortly after the announcement, Deadlock became friends with the bed.

Sluggishness, nausea, vomiting up food – so to speak – his general morning sickness advanced into hyperemesis gravidarum, and he was unable to get out of bed.  
Lying exhausted in the depths of sickbay, he was helped by an IV drip.

Turmoil squeezed Deadlock’s hand gently, and peered into the eyes of his teary, deeply-sighing partner.  
“Do you, want something? Can you say anything?”  


Deadlock inhaled a painful-seeming breath, and said:  
"Go. Work."

“What?”

“Bring the Twotop here and prop up my head. Work. Can!”

"But Deadlock..."

“’f’I get some sleep it'll be under control."

He said, and slipping from Turmoil’s big hand, and with a great effort he rolled over.  
That is to say, he turned his back on Turmoil.

“…Take it slowly. At ease.”  
Lightly stroking Deadlock’s head, Turmoil turned back.

He raised his voice to the medic, who was checking something by the door of the sickbay.  
“I beg…”  
“If you have a little more patience your adjutant’s body will recognize the fetus as something it should nurture. Moreover, I think the cause of his sickness is the fetus’ growth putting pressure on your adjutant’s internal organs. But even so, wouldn’t this improve little by little?  
“I see,"  
“In the case there are symptoms akin to post-partum depression afterwards, that is a matter of waiting for the body to recover by degrees."  
“…That will take time.”  
“There is spare time when there are few battles taking place here. There will be various opportunities, and I leave you to look into them.”

Turmoil gave a “see you later!” to his adjutant.  
Waving his hand with a flutter, Deadlock saw off the lonely-seeming Commander’s back.

He turned around in the bed.

Looking at the condition of Deadlock's whole body, placing a hand on his belly to examine the contents, the medic jotted it down on his record.

“Hey…,”

“What is it?”

“What, what will happen to me?”

If Deadlock had turned to look now, he would see what had never seen before: the medic’s kindly expression peering back.

“Nothing, will change. You will be you! Only, with a new life added.”

Bringing a towel that was lightly exuding steam and a faint, pleasant odor, he gently covered Deadlock’s head.

“It is important to Relax!”

 _Wipe away my tears!_ \- this, Deadlock would not say.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turmoil and Deadlock go shopping for baby supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Poi poi" = sound effect for throwing something  
> "Pukyu" = a cute sound typically made by hamsters  
> The shopkeeper used super polite customer service language.
> 
> I think Deadlock is overwhelmed by seeing all the happy families and the soft pastel colors....makes him think of a life he never had.
> 
> "dropped anchor smack dab in the middle of a demilitarized zone" - I took liberties with this. Really it says "stopped port right at a demilitarized zone" but this sounded like a more natural translation.
> 
> \- shootertron

“wo….Wow!”  


With a squeeze, Deadlock reflexively clutched the tip of Turmoil's armor.  
Before long came the time when he had recovered and was able to walk about normally, and he dropped anchor smack dab in the middle of a demilitarized zone.  
Various species stopped by this business district; here he knew a store that sold complete sets of child-rearing supplies, so the two of them stopped by.  


The spacious interior of the store was a cozy pastel color.  
From the high-placed skylight the soft light of the sun shined through.  
This place was teeming with happiness-filled families.

“Let’s go!”  
“Ah? Aaah,”  
Deadlock instinctively clung to Turmoil’s arm as Turmoil stepped forth.  
As one would expect, there were no Transformers among the other customers, but all manner of species, big and small, mingled here.

The medic had made a list of required items, and they confirmed each item as they tossed it into the cart with a _poipoi_.  
Lastly was the package containing the biggest size crib, which Turmoil lifted onto his shoulder with one spirited yell. And Turmoil suddenly noticed his Partner was nowhere to be found.

“Deadlock?”

Look around and to his sides, Turmoil did.  
He put both his arms on the frame of another bed and leaned his chin against it.  
Positioned at this angle, Turmoil fixed his optics on a merry-go-bed spinning round and round. 

“Were ya worried?”  
A voice at his back greeted him softly.  
“I….onl…..no I wasn’t!”  
Turmoil answered, predictably.  
He was fiercely flushed color, as if someone had tried to punch his armor.

“This, is a new product line?”  
greeted the shopkeeper with a smile.

“There are 10 songs to choose from to suit your honored child’s interests, and when they’ve gotten bigger they can detach the dolls and play with them.”  
They unfastened one of the hanging plush airplanes, and gave it to Deadlock.

“If their room is dark, it can serve as a quasi-planetarium for them to play with, too.”  
Even though the room was bright, Deadlock flipped the switch, and just like that, confirmed this when several points of light appeared on the wall.

With the airplane under his armpit, Deadlock made a “Pukyu!” sound.

He flipped the switch once more.

“Will we buy it?”  
“…Yup, We’ll buy it.”

Deadlock received the package from the shopkeer, and hugging it, held it in both arms.

The furniture section was the farthest inside the store. So naturally, the path back to the register went on and on.

“Is there anything else, that you want?”  
Without answering, Deadlock turned around, clutched the box, cast his eyes down, and totteringly followed Turmoil.

“What’s wrong? Feeling sick already?”  
“…Let’s go back.”  
“?”

“This place, it’s too dazzling.”

Turmoil pushed the cart and the box containing the crib to the register, and raised Deadlock into an embrace.


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadlock enjoys life with his new baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Supibon from the 日本語と英語 Discord server for helping me with this. One of Deadlock's lines was particularly difficult:  
> "～やがる is a suffix that is used for the 2nd or 3rd person　It generally has the nuance of contempt or hatred(but I've seen exceptions).　Since it is attached to 強面並べる, it refers to the listeners who are in possession of the 強面.　For the first part, the verb どく usually means "to get out of the way, to stop being an obstacle in one's path"　For the second part, the listeners are putting up a front "strong faces" but are deep down probably(だろうが) shaking in their boots.　As expressed and thought by the speaker of the sentence.　”Get out of my way.　You're all just chickens trying to act tough."　Edit with colorful words accordingly."
> 
> I think what happened was that in the beginning, Deadlock was trying to get his kid to stop crying. Nothing worked until he started using rude language (acting out a scene where he would yell at someone he doesn't like), so the kid was so amused by this that he stopped being sad.
> 
> Apologies if I've made mistakes. Sometimes it is difficult for me to tell the subject of a sentence.  
> I want to make Turmoil/Deadlock fics more accessible to the general fandom.
> 
> \- Shootertron

Piercing cries resounded through the warship.

“Ta~dah! Look here~ Lick lick~”  
“uuunyuuuu~☆”  
“Baaaaaaaa!”!”  
”Get out of my way, you pieces of scrap!! You’re acting’ tough but you’re probably fraggin’ scared!!”  
Pushing the babe on the bed into a cuddle bundle, Deadlock hugged his child.  
Just as the babe stopped crying, he clung closely to Deadlock.

“Ta-dah! Mama’s here!”  
“And Mama is so nice~”  
“Don’t call me Mama! It feels weird!”

Having returned to his station, Deadlock was driving off curious onlookers at his workplace with a “Scram!”.

  
Once again, he placed his hands under the child's arms, and floppily held him aloft.

”Nah, nah,”  
With quaking arms and legs, he tried to make some kind of appeal to Deadlock.

“Nah, I’m not your Mama. I’m Deadlock!”  
As Deadlock raised him up, the child clamored happily.

Charmed, Deadlock’s expression opened into a slight smile. 

_As I’ve done nothing but slaughtering day in and day out, isn’t bringing up new life in such a carefree way a nice thing?  
_

He thought:

This child, is uninvolved. He's sinless.

He raised the child up high once more.  
Then, the sound of footfalls that he knew from the bottom of his Spark drew near.

“Turmoil, what’s going on?”  
“ _I_ _’_ _ll call you Papa!_ – he said that, but,”  
“Pa-paa…?”

With damp eyes, Deadlock looked over Turmoil’s entire body,

“Feels weird,”

He declared with a thump.


End file.
